ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
M.E.G.A. (Normal Version)
This is the untabbed version of M.E.G.A. M.E.G.A is a new show made by Waiyenoo111 on users who ended up in the twisted universe of Ben 10 and their efforts to escape it. Main villains have not been confirmed. It was adopted by ET on January 4, 2012. It will now be cowritten with Brian. Plot Summary In this same year, someone opened the doorway into the worldwide web. He decided to test his experiment on us, the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. In this event, some users got stuck into the Ben 10 World. However, the Ben 10 world they ended up was a millenium after the events of Ultimate Alien. They realised that they could transform into aliens (that they created) without the Omnitrix (or anything). With this, they must figure out who did this to them and learn how to return back to the normal happy human world. Also they must face the tyrannical government and be trained to fight evil. Characters Main Article: M.E.G.A. Characters For Aliens: M.E.G.A. Aliens Users *Brian - Telekinetic, Fire manipulator with a fiery passion to return to his fiery home. *ET - An Italian boy with superhuman strength with a powerful heart *Finnal Anto - A Romanian teenager who is an expert street runner and has good sword skills *Omi - A hero with wind manipulation and telekinesis *Ancient/Ancy - A boy with a German accent with laser vision and stretchable tongue *Bink - An artist who finds out that she had wings to fly *Kross - An Atrakinetic storm controling bad tempered boy (half Monster) *UH - Ice and Sand don't combine but he has the power to do so *Dan - Secretly trained by Paradox, hides a dark secret *Rocketslug - A medium who is thought by people to lunatic *Charbel - A boy who can teleport objects and people *Benmastermind - A boy who has the power to cut anything in half with his chainsaw tongues *Turu17 - A hero with a powerful aura emanating from him. *Weirdo - A calm warrior with darkness manipulation and flight *Tronfan - A boy maintaining Osmosians powers inside his body *Newbie49 - An insnae camouflaging and fiery hero *Waiyenoo111 - A Hydrokinetic and Electrokinetic boy working as a helper to the squads. Episodes Main Article: M.E.G.A. Episode Guide Villains *PolyMarkus - A self-sentient robot causing trouble to Squad A. He has technokinesis (controlling technology) and superstrength. *Avlasham - The Queen of Ectonurites. An antagonist to Squad B. *Xas - A Phobosapien who attacked Squad B while they were in the Amazon Jungle. *Syncthoid - A robot sent by PolyMarkus to destroy Squad A. *Sir Blanco and Sir Gawaine - Two Forever Knights who captured the Aquamares during 1790s. Sir Blanco was revealed to be a robot created by the Aquamares. Their fates were unknown. Fan List *Bfoehr!!!!! *PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 15:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) *hOidnH47.,fhe;KKown[mm. I'm just cleaning my keyboard, nothing else... 15:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) *Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 15:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) *--Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 19:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) *Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 00:58, October 3, 2011 (UTC) *Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 19:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) *Zombie-boy will get you! 22:11, October 25, 2011 (UTC) *ET |Was |Here!!! 11:04, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Series Category:M.E.G.A. Category:Series Involving Users